


5 Times Peter and Tony Almost Found Out They Were Soulmates and 1 Time They Did

by ArseReactor



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, How Do I Tag, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Soulmates, Timeline What Timeline, i took the timeline and shat all over it, not beta read we die like men, peter is 17 if that makes you uncomfy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24927136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArseReactor/pseuds/ArseReactor
Summary: They met when Tony saw Peter walk into a street sign.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 208





	5 Times Peter and Tony Almost Found Out They Were Soulmates and 1 Time They Did

**Author's Note:**

> i've been staring at this for a while, and while i'm not 100% happy i think it's as good as i'm gonna get. this is my first time writing any marvel fic and idk how in character i managed to keep everyone but i Tried, so there's that. also, it's not beta read so any mistakes are mine. feel free to point them out and i'll fix them!

i. handkerchief

They met when Tony saw Peter walk into a street sign. 

The reason he walked into it in the first place is he was talking so animatedly to his friend that he wasn’t watching where he was going. The friend immediately flailed, and asked if he was okay. Tony waited for an answer, wanting one himself, and therefore noticed the dribble of blood at the same time they did. He also saw the mad scramble for any sort of napkin that they failed to procure. Sighing, Tony stepped in. 

“Here.” He shoved his handkerchief into the kid’s hand that was trying (and failing) to contain the nosebleed. “Now, I don’t usually give my things out to 12 year olds on the street, so don’t take this lightly.” 

Exasperatedly, the kid exclaimed, “I’m 17!” 

Up close, Tony realized that the kid was the one he was just going to meet. The spider-ling. Crime fighting spider. Spider-Boy. “Oh, Mr. Parker. Just the man I wanted to see.”

Peter warily looked up, but when his eyes caught Tony’s they widened in shock, and he reached out, smacking his friend’s chest repeatedly. “Ned, are you seeing him too? Or did I hit my head harder than I thought?” 

Next to him, Ned stared. “If by him you mean Tony freaking Stark, yeah, I do.” After speaking, Ned continued to bore holes in Tony’s face, as though he was about to disappear and he wanted to memorize it. A bit weird, but nothing that hadn’t happened before. 

“Glad you recognize me. Saves me an introduction. Now, Parker, I was actually on my way to personally congratulate you on receiving one of the scholarships awarded by the September Foundation. If you’re amenable, we can go get some coffee to hash out the details. Your friend here can come as well.” Tony gestured to Ned, who was _still_ staring. Tony didn’t think he had blinked yet. “Of course, you might want to wait a few minutes for your nose to stop bleeding.” 

At this statement, Peter seemed to realize what, exactly, he had been holding under his nose. “Oh, oh my god, Mr. Stark, you, you didn’t have to give me this! It probably cost a lot, and, and I’m getting blood all over it, I’m so sorry, please forgive me—” 

“Kid.” 

Peter stopped talking immediately, but his dark eyes stayed puppy-like. Tony doubted the kid even did it on purpose. “Don’t worry about it. Now: coffee?” 

\--

ii. folder

They sat across from each other at a small, secluded table outside a hole-in-the-wall cafe. Ned, luckily, had not joined them as he had to get home to babysit. Now, Tony could address _both_ reasons he wanted to talk with Peter. Said boy squirmed in his seat, his drink ( _A hot chocolate! Adorable.)_ in his hands, absentmindedly peeling at the cardboard sleeve. 

“So, Mr. Stark, you, um, you said I was approved for a, for a scholarship?” Peter asked. 

Tony slid his sunglasses off his face and tucked them onto his shirt collar before placing his clasped hands on the table. “Sure did. From what I understand, you have a highly impressive academic record, recently graduating top of your class from Midtown Tech. That, along with your excellence in your extracurriculars and top-notch recommendation letters, have easily guaranteed you one. It covers full tuition, including room and board. Of course, there are some stipulations, including maintaining a GPA of 3.5 or above, but I doubt that would be an issue for you. Also, there’s a paid Stark Industries Internship with your name on it, if you want it. It would count toward some credit or other, yada yada.” Tony paused to sip his espresso. “Now that I’ve spouted boring information at you, I have some boring paperwork for you, that you can look over whenever. It goes into more detail of what would be required of you, what you would receive and all that. When you’re done, there’s an envelope included for you to send the papers back in.”

While Tony grabbed the folder with aforementioned paperwork, Peter just looked at him. Then, “That was... kind of a lot of information, in not a lot of sentences.” 

Tony barked a laugh before handing it over. “Yeah, I guess so.” 

Peter accepted the folder, and after briefly glancing at some pages, he just laid it on the table and covered it with his forearms, still gripping his drink. “That… that’s not the only thing you wanted to talk to me about, was it?” It was more of a statement than a question. While talking, the kid stared dejectedly at the vine-covered trellis beside them. 

Tony sighed. “No, kid. It wasn’t. How’d you know?”

“Well, uh, you seemed disproportionately relieved when Ned said he had to go, you purposely chose a table with as much privacy as we’re going to get, and you haven’t made any moves to leave yet.” 

Tony watched the kid for a moment. He was correct on all points, but he couldn’t stop himself from teasing him a bit. “One, I could have been relieved because your friend was staring. I don’t know if he blinked even once. Two, maybe it’s because I often have paparazzi trying to take my photo and this was an occasion for you, not me. And three, what if I just enjoy your company?” Smirking, Tony took another gulp of his drink while playfully nudging Peter’s foot with his own. “But, yeah, you’re right, spider-ling.” 

At his words, Peter’s shoulders slumped. “Are you… are you gonna make me stop?” 

Tony thought about making a quip along the lines of ‘not even a token protest?’ but decided it wasn’t the time. “No. What I wanna know is why? I gotta know, what’s your MO?”

“Because…” The kid sputtered for a second, clearly trying to find his words, nervously moving his hands. “Because I've been me my whole life, and I've had these powers for six months.” Tony let out an affirmative noise. “I read books, I build computers, and, and yeah, I would love to play football, but I couldn’t then so I shouldn’t now.”

“Sure. ‘Cause you're different.”

“Exactly. But I can’t tell anybody that, so I’m not.” Peter held eye contact for a long moment before he glanced away and swallowed. Tony did _not_ watch, because this is _important_ and he is _17._ Looking back up, Peter continued. “When you can do the things that I can, but you don’t, and then the bad things happen, they happen because of you.” 

Tony looked down at the table. Not only could he relate to the guilt he clearly heard in that voice, he wished it wasn’t there. “So, you wanna look out for the little guy, you wanna do your part? Make the world a better place, all that, right?”

Peter was clearly relieved, his head nodding. “Yeah. Yeah, just looking out for the little guy. That's, that's what it is.”

Tony shifted his jaw, thinking his next words over before he spoke. “It’s admirable that you’re doing this, kid, at your age. Really. But you shouldn’t put all that weight on your shoulders. You’re 17, you should only have to worry about teenager things, like if a pretty girl likes you back or how to sneak out to a party with your friends.”

Tony saw Peter straighten back up. “Mr. Stark, you said you wouldn’t make me stop!”

Holding up a hand, he responded, “I did, and I’m not. It’s your choice. I’m just stating that it sucks that you’re worrying about protecting people rather than what to wear on a date. That said, your onesie can’t be protecting _you_ too much. How do you feel about an upgrade?”

\--

iii. flick

Tony pulled the car into a spot and parked, then shot a message to the kid. 

[13:19] Here. Come outside. -TS

[13:21] _mr. stark??? how’d you get my number????_

[13:22] It was on your applications. Forgot to ask you for it, realized I had it anyway. 

[13:22] _oh that makes sense_

_okay comign let me say bye to aunt may_

_coming*_

Tony closed the app and opened Angry Birds. Those green pigs wouldn’t stand a chance against him. 

After a few levels, looking up every so often, Tony finally saw the door open and Peter step out. He then got the privilege of watching the evolution of Peter’s expressions once he spotted the car. For a moment he thought he had broken the kid, before he rushed forward and went to open the passenger door, hesitating at the last moment, his hand still stretched out. Taking mercy on the kid, he rolled the window down and said, “You’re allowed to touch. Get in.” Peter flushed, but followed his directions. 

After having set his backpack on the ground at his feet, he turned and exclaimed, “Mr. Stark, this car is crazy! Do you drive this all the time?” 

Tony considered the possible answers he could give. “No, it’s reserved for picking up spiders. Very important business, you see.” Seeing Peter’s eyes widen, he continued, “Just kidding. C’mon, buckle up.” Tony lifted his hand to flick the kid in the forehead, but he just leaned away. “...God, I can’t believe I just said that, I sound like a responsible adult.” 

As soon as Tony heard the click of a seatbelt, he pulled the car into drive and set off. “Hey, Fri, play my ‘Songs To Fight God In A Back Alley To’ playlist.” 

“Okay, Boss.” 

FRIDAY’s voice had put a look of awe on Peter’s face. She also sufficiently distracted him from Tony’s playlist name. “You have your AI in your car? What permissions does it have? Or, sorry, should I say she? They? Do you use gendered pronouns, FRIDAY?” 

Hearing the kid treat his AI as an individual made his chest constrict. Most people just assume she’s just like any other technology, an unfeeling computer that follows commands and doesn’t think for herself. They don’t bother to ask about what she actually is, let alone _what pronouns she would prefer._

“Hello, Mr. Parker. Thank you for your consideration. To answer your question, I do. I much prefer she/her pronouns, but most people just use ‘it.’” Unexpectedly, her answer made Peter visibly distraught. 

“What do you mean, most people call you ‘it’? Does nobody ask? That’s awfully rude, I mean, just because you don’t have a body doesn’t mean you’re any less worthy of respect. I’m sorry you have to deal with that.” 

When FRIDAY spoke again, Tony could detect the genuine gratitude in it. “Thank you, Mr. Parker. That means a lot to me.” 

Peter smiled. “Of course. And please, just call me Peter. Mr. Parker makes me feel like I’m a kid in trouble.” 

“Okay, Peter.”

Peter turned his smile on Tony, and he could have sworn he felt his heart skip a beat. 

\--

iv. suit

After introducing Peter to JARVIS and showing him around the workshop, Tony brought him over to the bots. “And these are the other kids! DUM-E, U, say hi to Pete, guys!” At his words, they beeped happily, and DUM-E even moved his claw, mimicking a wave. 

Peter looked like he was about to cry. “Mr. Stark, they, they, they’re so cute… I would die for them.” He reached both his hands out and patted the bots, and Tony watched him whisper (presumably) kind things to them. Sneaking his phone out of his pocket, he snapped a photo. 

Shoving his phone back, he spoke. “Alright, you can make out with them later. Let’s look at your onesie _(“I told you, it’s not a onesie!”)_ while you tell me what parts are technical and what parts are you.” 

Reluctantly, Peter walked over to a table, pulling his backpack off and removing his suit. He placed it into Tony’s waiting hands before zipping the bag back up and setting it aside. “Please don’t judge too harshly?” 

Tony was about to assure him he wouldn’t, but then looked down at what he held in his hands and a laugh slipped out. Reaching for the goggles, he placed them in front of his eyes and asked, “Lordy, can you even see in these?” before making a sound not unlike an old man. 

Pulling the suit back towards himself, Peter looked pathetic. “Yes, I can, I can see in those. It's just that, since what happened, happened, it's like my senses have been dialed to eleven. There's way too much input, so... they just kinda help me focus.”

Nodding his head, Tony accepted the explanation. Pulling one of the gloves up, he examined its webshooter. Pulling out a container of fluid, he said, “Y’know what I think is really cool? This webbing. That tensile strength is off the charts. You manufacture it yourself?”

“In my highschool chem lab, actually.” Peter replied, before realizing what he just admitted to. “Uhh, pretend, pretend I didn’t say that. Please don’t tell the school?” 

Laughing, Tony shook his head. “I won’t. It’s actually more impressive that you managed to create this in such a limited environment.” Putting the container back in the webshooter, he laid the suit on the table. “Now, you’re gonna tell me what happened. The other day you said you’ve ‘had these powers for six months.’ What caused them?” 

“Okay, so, uh. I was, I was with my class on a field trip to Oscorp, and I got bit by a spider. I brushed it off, because, well, duh. But, later I got really sick, and, and suddenly after I was _way_ healthier than I’d ever been. If I had to compare it to anything, it’d probably be similar to the, to the super soldier serum? I mean, like I said, I’m healthier, but I’m also, like, _super_ strong now. And faster. And heal quicker. And have really good balance. Oh! And I have, like, like, a sixth sense! I, uh, I call it my spider-sense, since, y’know. It lets me know when danger is around, but, it’s not exactly precise? It’s kinda just like super-anxiety. And, oh my god, I’m stupid, I can stick to walls. Well, not just walls, I can stick to anything, actually, which is annoying because sometimes when I don’t want to get up in the morning I accidentally stick to my blanket, and then I get all tangled and it’s never fun. And, also, as I mentioned, my senses have been, like, dialed to eleven. Uh, I think, I think that’s all? I mean, unless you count the fact that I eat a ton, now, but that might just be from all the extra physical activity?” 

Tony stared for a moment. It seemed Peter had a (cute) habit of talking with his hands. He allowed the kid to catch his breath. Then, “That was kind of a lot of information in, admittedly, a lot of sentences.” Cracking a smile, he watched Peter dissolve into giggles, letting out a chuckle himself. 

\--

v. phone

The muffled tune of _Shooting Stars_ started blaring through the room, cutting through the quiet music. Peter, who was digging through a cabinet, called out, “Hey, Mr. Stark, would you mind passing me my phone? It should be in the front pocket of my backpack.” 

Tony, while obliging, was mildly surprised the kid didn’t have his phone on his person. Weren’t all Gen Z kids stuck _(ha)_ to them? He unzipped the bag and pulled the phone out, noting with a smile there was an Iron Man sticker on the case. He also noted that it was an outdated StarkPhone model. 

After placing the phone in Peter’s outstretched hand, he walked to the other side of the workshop, out of earshot. “Hey, J, we have any of the newest model lying around?” 

“We do not, Sir. I can have one delivered tomorrow?”

“Thanks, JARVIS. You do that.”

\--

i.

Checking the time, Tony realized how late it was. He looked over to where the kid was writing something, a couple beakers of web fluid in front of him. “You think you can wrap that up in the next few minutes? I should probably get you home at some point.” 

Looking up, Peter smiled. “Yeah, yeah, just gimme a sec.” Tony nodded, turning back to the screens in front of him. He saved and closed files pertaining to Spider-Man, figuring it should be a project for both him and the kid. 

Hearing footsteps approaching, he saw Peter in front of him wearing an oversized hoodie he got from who-knows-where with the sleeves rolled up and his bag on his back. “Uh, do you mind if I leave the webbing here? It’s not done setting and I don’t wanna risk screwing it up.” 

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll make sure to keep DUM-E and U away. Speaking of, go give them both a goodnight kiss, seeing as you’re so in love with them.” 

Tony was joking, and he knew Peter knew that, but the kid still walked over to the bots and gave each of them the gentlest kisses on the equivalent of their heads. Tony’s heart melted. Pushing down what was sure to be an embarrassing sound, he cleared his throat. “Alright, let’s go. We can get some ice cream on the way, or something.” At the mention of the sweet treat, Peter visibly perked up.

They made their way to the car in companionable silence. After getting in and sitting, Peter turned to him. “I forgot to ask you, earlier. You named a playlist ‘Songs To Fight God In A Back Alley To’?” 

Tony groaned and started the car. “You shut your mouth. I’m certain you don’t have any room to talk, you probably name your playlists after the periodic table, or something equally ridiculous.” 

Pulling out of the garage, Tony didn’t get to see Peter’s face as he said, “Don’t turn this back on me,” but he could imagine it was red. Chancing a glance over, he couldn’t see anyway, because the kid had buried his face in his hands. 

“Fine. I… don’t have a particularly good explanation for it. The name just kinda came to me, and I went with it. Now shush, or I’m revoking ice cream privileges.” Obediently, Peter dropped the subject. 

During the car ride, they conversed about whatever came to mind, transitioning from topic to topic smoothly. Pulling into a spot, Tony cut the engine. He managed to snag a spot around the corner, which was as close as they were going to get, seeing as it was mid July. Locking the car behind them, they continued talking. 

Tony couldn’t keep his eyes off the kid, and therefore just barely realized Peter was about to walk into a street sign soon enough to yank him out of the way. After steadying the kid, he pulled his hand away, and noticed the colorful patch it left behind. He stood there, frozen, staring at Peter’s forearm, his mind in a standstill. It took a moment for Peter’s words to filter in. 

“Mr. Stark? Mr. Stark, are you okay? What’s going on?” 

Tony, still gawking, couldn’t see Peter’s face, but still knew the exact moment he saw the splotch of color on his arm from the surprised yelp he let out. 

“Um. Uh, I… that’s, that was unexpected. I, I’m sure you don’t, don’t want this, so, uh… we can, we can pretend this never happened?” The kid’s nervous stuttering brought him back to the present. 

He was about to agree (Because why would Peter want _him?_ He was double the kid’s age, and had baggage upon baggage, and was an asshole, and and _and..._ ) before his thoughts were brought to a screeching halt once again when he fully registered what Peter said. “You… you think _I_ don’t want this? I’d figure you’d be disappointed it’s not someone your own age. Shit, kid, why _wouldn’t_ I?” 

Peter looked shy. “Well, I guess, I guess the same thing. I mean, why would you want a 17 year old, when you could have someone older, with, with more experience and a job and…” With a sigh, he deflated. “I just don’t see why a nerdy teenager would be on your radar.” 

After a moment of consideration, Tony gently placed his hand on Peter’s shoulder and led him back to the car. Opening the back door, he gestured for the kid to get in before following. Tony saw the hesitation on Peter’s face before we went to open his mouth again, but before he could, Tony started talking. “I figured this should be a private conversation. Before you say anything else, I’m going to tell you that while I am absolutely not opposed, I’m also not going to force you into anything here. Also also, you’re allowed to say no, I’m not going to hold anything over your head. Your scholarship, a new suit, I’ll give them to you either way.” Grasping his wrist, Tony finished, putting the ball in Peter’s court. 

“That just makes me want to say yes more than I already did, you know.” Reaching out, Peter carefully removed Tony’s hand from his wrist and then held it between his own, looking at the colors on it. “I know… I know you’re going to say I deserve someone better, or, or some other bullshit like that. But _I’m_ going to tell you I don’t want someone else. I mean, clearly the universe agrees with me.” Peter nodded toward their hands. 

“Oh, well, if the universe agrees, I guess I just have to accept that, huh?” Tony grinned. Despite thinking exactly what Peter said, he’s not going to say it. Peter is old enough to decide whether or not he wants to pursue something with his soulmate.

God. _Soulmate._ Precious Peter Parker, the friendly neighborhood Spider-Man, is his _soulmate._ He can’t honestly say he’s anything less than delighted. For the longest time, he thought he was an exception, that he must not have a soulmate, since almost everyone finds theirs before age 25. He thought he was destined to be alone in this world. 

Tony was glad to be proven wrong. 

\--

bonus:

“I still can’t believe it’s because you almost walked into a street sign _again._ ”

Peter threw a look at his soulmate. “Tony, it’s been over a decade. Will you ever let it go?” 

“Never in a million years, my dear. It’s too ironic.” Tony grinned mischievously, before it softened into a loving smile. Wrapping an arm around Peter’s waist, he pulled his husband closer. “I love you.” 

Returning the expression, Peter replied, “I love you too,” before he leaned in and gently pressed their lips together briefly. “But distracting me with how we found out we were soulmates won’t get you out of doing the dishes.”

“Oh, come on!”

**Author's Note:**

> yes i blatantly ripped lines from civil war. no i don't care  
> also, yes, tony absolutely lets peter hand him his suit no problem. of course he'd let peter hand him things  
> some stuff i wanted to work in but just couldn't see how:  
> \- peter names his playlists after tony's suits  
> \- the scholarship peter was going to get went to another student because tony paid for him personally. he shan't be accused of favoritism here  
> \- they did go get ice cream after. if they wound up kissing with the ice cream forgotten then no one has to know


End file.
